Staying
by writergirl89
Summary: Set during 'Children Shouldn't Play With Undead Things.' What would have happened if Josh had stayed with Nora at her apartment. Mild M.


_So, just saw episode 8. Felt a whole hurricane of emotion over what happened to our poor trio (I felt really, really bad for Sally and Aidan *sniffles*). As per usual, a number of scenes stuck in my mind from the episode (our dear Aidan getting torn away from little Bernie, Sally meeting those creepy-ass creepers at the hospital). But, since I'm somewhat of a perve (a smut-addict, really), the scene that was most surprising to me and made me wanna write was that scene when Josh spontaneously, abruptly, and aggressively um, mounts an unsuspecting Nora in the hospital before his transformation._

_Now, a small part of me felt a tad disappointed because it is Josh and this seemed to go against his nature (as he admits at the end of the episode). While, a slightly larger part of me felt like whooping and shouting "YOU GO JOSH! DO YOUR THING!" (I'm a freak. I know it.)._

_Thus, here I am to write, for the first time, some Josh-centric smut. Specifically, some Josh/Nora (Jora?) centric smut._

_Since, I cannot possibly top the scene at the hospital or write around it, this is what I think would have happened had Josh stayed at Nora's place earlier in the episode._

_Do with my words what you will. I own nothing._

...

"Come on. We'll just take it slow."

Josh looked down at Nora. She looked appealingly flustered and tousled from their session on her couch. He bit back a groan and then a damn growl (down wolf! Down!) as he felt mini-Josh stand firm and at attention in his pants.

Yet, he knew it was more than that. He really, geniunely liked this girl. And despite his earlier panic attack, he wanted to have sex with her.

Boy, did he want to.

Making up his mind and deciding the hell with it, he said. "Okay. I'll stay."

She smiled widely at him, making his body warm up even more. "Good."

She tightened their interlocked fingers and made him follow her. "So, Josh, as you've seen already in my humble abode, this is the kitchen, the dining and living room. And of course..."

He smirked behind her as she tugged on his hand. He knew what she was getting at and if it gave her kicks to faux-show him around her apartment to get them to where they both wanted to be, far be it for him to stop her.

She reached a door and opened it. "... My lovely bedroom." She presented the space with a flourish and he chuckled as he moved into the room, more relaxed than he was before.

The room was painted with blue walls and as she turned on the lights, was lit with a small, mini-chandelier. It was neat and clean, with two nightstands on the sides of her bed. The curtains were feminine and wispy-white.

His attention was then drawn to her bed. It wasn't too big but, looked soft and comfy.

Which, to him, mattered because if he was gonna spend the night...

His thoughts trailed off as the blonde began speaking. "I hope you don't think I'm that kinda girl."

His eyebrows knitted as he turned his eyes to her. "What do you mean?"

"After..." She gestured to the bed. "...you don't have to leave."

She began moving closer and when she stopped in front of him, his senses went wild from her scent. "I like you. A lot. Your sweet, sexy, and adorable." She moved her arms around his neck, fingers pressing into the back of his neck, moving him closer. "And I cannot believe I ever tried to even look at another man after you. Your too good for that-"

He shut her up effectively.

A surprised moan escaped her as he abruptly kissed her. His warm tongue swept her mouth thoroughly and deliciously.

He was almost startled as he felt the mattress hit the back of his knees and they both fell on top of it.

She moved to straddle him but, he quickle flipped them over, starting on undoing her pants. Once they were out of his way, he swiftly removed her top.

He kissed her again. Strongly. Deeply.

She felt a loud moan bubble within her as he began kissing his way down and back up her body.

"Josh..."

He knew what he wanted. Normally, it was all about foreplay to prologue the pleasure of the moment.

But, now. Now really wasn't the time.

He went about removing his own clothing, watching her remove her bra and panties. She admired him as he got more and more naked. He looked somehow more manly. More appealing. She almost felt like a schoolgirl as she glanced at his very impressive erection.

He eyed her nude frame. Her slender build. Her flawless skin. The small triangle of hair between her legs as she moved backwards as he followed her, grabbing her ankles before she could go far.

The quick move startled her but, she didn't let it show. Just let him sweep her forward and onto his waiting cock.

They both moaned in appreciation when their lower halves met.

Sitting fully on the bed, he pulled into his lap, effectively impaling her. "Ohhh... god, Josh!"

He said nothing. Just grunted and moaned in pleasure as they began a fast and hard rhythm. A rhythm so unlike him but, what he desperately needed now.

"Nora." He grunted in her ear, tilting his hips at a cetain angle that hit her perfectly.

"Ahhh..."

They maintained their rhythm.

He pushed. She pulled.

He circled his hips.

She cried out.

He rammed into her.

She screamed his name.

And then, it came.

Or they came.

"Ahhh, god!" The blonde yelled out as she climaxed. He moved his own hips relentlessly as he soon found his release, mere moments after her. "Ohhh, god! Jesus!"

They collapsed next to each other, panting.

"I don't think God or Jesus had anything to do with that." She quipped.

He laughed, agreeing.

...

**A/N: Okay. Not my best work. But, this was pretty much all I had in mind. If you liked it, feel free to tell me so. If not, don't be mean.**

**Reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
